Optical discs are typically made of polycarbonate at a thickness of around 1.2 mm. In a disc drive, the disc is placed onto a turntable by the disc loader mechanism, and clamped onto a clamper for spinning. Due to normal wear and tear, or user mishandling when removing/returning the disc from/to the case, hairline cracks may be created. There cracks are typically created at the inner edge of the optical disc (edge defining the center hole) and extend radially outwards towards the outer edge. These cracks have a tendency to propagate into the data area of the disc, particularly during the high speed spinning used in the disc drive for reading. Once these cracks grow or “cross over” into the region used for the table of content, the optical disc cannot be read by the disc drive any more.